


[040 Share] On Partage, Entre Amis

by flirtoptionthree



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 100 Multifandom Challenge, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtoptionthree/pseuds/flirtoptionthree
Summary: While they're at the bottom of the Chronos pecking-order, Creed fails to get Train to like him.





	[040 Share] On Partage, Entre Amis

"I have chocolates," Creed declared from his place on the room's only chair, leaning forward and facing Train's entrance. "Truffles. La Madeline," he rolled the words of the brand together, said it easily. Train could tell he'd been practicing the french. His naked enthusiasm made it difficult to continue past the edge of the window. This reluctance was an irrational feeling. They were seven stories up and backing out would mean a messy end on the pavement. He hadn't planned for an immediate exit. Creed was dangerous and predatory--

\--Train didn't need an exit, this was the rendezvous.  
\--Remaining in the window would draw attention.  
\--It didn't matter, he could take Creed in a fight.

Train made himself climb all the way into the room.

Creed smiled at him and held up a chocolate. It wasn't a nice smile. "Would you like one?"

Train needed this partnership to work. He wouldn't get noticed if he couldn't work with others. If he wasn't noticed he'd never advance past needing help. They'd been together for months and Creed had backed him up with vigilant savagery every op. Sharing food fostered connections. Train liked chocolate.

He wet his lips, "Is there any milk?"


End file.
